Spirit Dance
by KESwriter
Summary: Feeling slightly down on Halloween, Reid is invited to a special party.


A Halloween treat!

Spirit Dance

It had been a fun night of trick-or-treating with the Morgan family. Hank was Iron Man, Morgan was the Black Panther, Savannah was Nakia, and Clooney was Loki, complete with horns. Reid had was dressed as Captain America, which Morgan teased him as being "pre-super-soldier serum." Hank, still being young, got tired after one black and they traipsed home and he greeted trick-or-treaters with gusto. After Hank went to bed, the nibbled at leftover candy and watched a scary movie. It was a fun night.

As Reid got out of his car by his apartment, he suddenly felt very alone. He was always going to someone else's house for a party. The world was so big, and for all his accomplishments, he felt very small and insignificant. He wondered if the was all there was to life. These thoughts weren't suicidal so much as that of someone who has lost so much and gained so little over the years.

He saw a young couple dressed in something from the seventies. The woman had flowing long dark hair and the man next to her had a bad combover. She was wearing a black jumper dress with green turtleneck and tights. He was wearing a three-piece suit with a white coat over black pants, and a black vest, with a black shirt. They looked quite stylish together.

"Would you like to come with us to a party?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to stay long," the man said. "Join us."

Reid knew it was dangerous and he'd be falling for every scary movie trope ever done. But something about the woman's eyes were kind, trusting, and a little ethereal. He felt a spark of light in her presence.

"Wait," he said.

He dove into his car and unlocked the safe where he kept secondary gun. Holstering it to his ankle, Reid found the couple waiting for him.

"Follow us," the man said.

"I didn't get your names," Reid said.

"Patrick," the man said.

"Sheila," the woman said.

They walked to a cemetery Reid had never noticed being in this part of DC before. The gates were closed.

"It's okay," Sheila said. "We're welcome here and so are you."

The couple walked through the gates.

"I must be sleep-deprived," Reid said to himself.

Out of curiosity, though, he touched the gate, and suddenly fell through.

Lanterns hung from the trees as music that sounded unlike anything, he had ever heard echoed around. It was mournful and spirited at same time. A hint of Celtic could be heard, along with a mix of other cultures ranging from Latin to Chinese flutes. It was a wondrous sound.

People from different eras were dancing to the music. Fringe flew, and bell-bottoms swung. Ethnicities from around the world were present. They danced the samba, jive, swing, and everything in between.

"Dance with me."

Reid turned to see Maeve dressed in a red Grecian gown. She was wearing a crown made of evergreens.

"Maeve," he said. "What is this place?"

"It is a moment where the living and the dead get to mingle," she said. "Dance with me."

"Will I die?"

"No, silly," she said with a laugh. "Live in the moment."

He took her hand and they danced. It was different from when he danced in his dream with her. This was more joyous. Maeve was happy here. He held on tight as she led. They spun around the different couples. This was dance of the dead feeling alive.

A pale woman dressed in white on a white horse appeared.

"This was fun," Maeve said and let go. "Until next time."

"I'll see you in my dreams," Reid said.

"That's a promise," she said.

The spirits followed the woman on the white horse out of the graveyard.

Reid found himself in same spot where he initially met the couple. He didn't have his gun with him. Checking his car, he found it in the safe with an evergreen branch. After securing it, he looked out into the sky. The world was a magnificent place, he realized. There was still so much he didn't know and could know.

He thanked the spirits for inviting him to a dance that relit the spark in heart.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

THE END

So, the couple of course, were my parents, when they were young. I like to think that is how they look right now. This one has been in my head for a while. I hope you liked it!


End file.
